Lightclan
"'' ☀The Unholy Sun Empire of Lightclan is a massive, efficient nation, ruled by Lightstar with an iron fist, and remarkable for its state-planned economy, enslaved workforce, and complete lack of prisons. The hard-nosed, cynical, humorless, devout population of 4.961 billion Glorious Lightians are ruled without fear or favor by a psychotic dictator, who outlaws just about everything and refers to the populace as "my little playthings." The medium-sized, corrupt, moralistic, socially-minded, well-organized government juggles the competing demands of Defense, Law & Order, and Education. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Starlight City. The average income tax rate is 90.2%, and even higher for the wealthy. The frighteningly efficient Lightclanian economy, worth a remarkable 1,339 trillion Claws a year, is driven entirely by a combination of government and state-owned industry, with private enterprise illegal. However, for those in the know, there is an enormous, deeply entrenched, fairly diversified black market in Arms Manufacturing, Information Technology, Beef-Based Agriculture, and Tourism. The private sector mostly consists of enterprising ten-year-olds selling lemonade on the sidewalk, but the government is looking at stamping this out. Average income is an amazing 270,067 Claws, and distributed extremely evenly, with little difference between the richest and poorest citizens. The upper class have been throwing riots after hunting was recently banned, the carbon footprint falls along with the human footprint during war, the police use sound cannons and mortars to deal with loud parties, and politicians are often seen with soldiers pointing guns at their heads. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a very well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Lightclan's national animal is the Lightclanian Winged lynx, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its national religion is Mythralism." - NS Introduction'' ''The Emperess'' no one really knows when Lightstar was born. yeh, she just comes into power, producing an efficient but enslaved nation, but no one knows. scientists have reason to believe that she is a vampire. Emporer Lightstar prefers tea over coffee and recent legislation made coffee banished from Lightclan. Lightstar is the Empress of Lightclan. anyone who disobeys Lightstar and belongs to Lightclan will disappear. no questions will be asked, no answers will be given. Quotes: "Do nothing and your name will hide. do something and you're a legend, no matter which side you end up being on." - Lightstar "Do not trust those who use you, only trust yourself" - Lightstar "A soul is nothing more then a conscience, something every sentient creature has, whether or not they listen to it or not is the question" - Lightstar "Humanity is your heart, don't lose it." - Lightstar "Insanity is the loss of both your soul and your heart" - Lightstar "The only difference between Us and other animals is conscience. I've met some pretty stupid people in my lifetime" - Lightstar "The difference between you and i is of a mear margin, which is a chasm which you cannot cross, Is your stupidity and my intelligence" - Lightstar "Long live and prosper... that is what My Empire will do" - Lightstar "day is the night of the sun and night is the day of the moon" - Lightstar The National Anthem You can listen to it Herehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdJ-k0Ye4Ao "&" - Tally Hall Love of the sun Came back again to make it clear that He never said it would meet demand Shame on a martyr, claiming friends from Either perspective of & Weak & strong & Wet & dry & Right & wrong & Live & die & Sane & gone & Love & not & All the &s that we forgot so Sing while you hear it, don't deny it Leave if you can't stand the thought of it Come back again to make things stand with No disrespect to the & High & low & New & old & Stop & go & Hot & cold & John & Yoko Dark & light It's almost time to say goodnight to it They took a lesson from their fathers Told them that they were the same command Wait for the minds to make complete Their lies stuck beside every & Words & numbers Sound & silence Stop the peace & Keep the violence No & yes & We digress It lives with sad & happiness Oh god Big bad Betty of the 'pocalypse She opens her lips and it goes like this When the golden rule and the jungle meet There'll be nothing to love and there'll be no one to beat Oh, the things we know, the things we don't Oh, the things we think, we can't, will and won't We're loathed together and nothing's left We're all together and they're all bereft Capitalist, communist You did the hokey pokey and it went like this You hate each other and you love yourselves It might be heaven and it might be hell Oh, the things we do, the things we say Oh, the things we wish we could wash away History A history book that takes place in Lightclan's universe written by A Nightclanian Author. it takes place in a time where most Soul Changers spent their time as aniamls instead of their human form. this is not the case today, however. You can Read that book Here Mythralism Category:Nations Category:Nations with population over 2 billion Category:Empires Category:Psychotic Dictatorship Category:Countries in the Rejected Realms